A Special Bond
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lori is all ready to go to college, but one of her siblings isn't very happy about it. One shot/Drabble.


**A/N: Hello lovely people. Sorry that I have not updated any stories in awhile. I have just been busy with school. The semester ends in a couple months, and then I'll be working on stories over break! I originally posted this on my Tumblr a month ago, on Sept 17. There's also new episodes this week! I really liked "No Spoilers" and I'm sure that the other two will be just as good. I've been rambling long enough, so enjoy!**

The day that everyone in the Loud house has been dreading had finally arrived. It was time for the oldest, Lori, to move away to college. She helped manage the house so much, that it will be different without her, but the family will manage.

All of her siblings had gathered outside to help her stuff her bags into the back of the car. Her car that she had recently bought herself.

"I think that's the last one, sis", Luna shouted as she and her other sisters struggled to stuff the suitcases into the trunk.

"Alright, thanks girls", Lori told them. It wasn't until then though, that she noticed that someone was missing. "Hey mom, where's Lincoln?"

Her mother looked at her. "I could've sworn he was out here helping your sisters", she said in a confused tone. "He must be up in his room".

"I'll go check on him"

Lori headed back into the house, and made her way up to Lincoln's room. She knocked on the door.

"Linc? Are you in there?", she said. She then heard a rustling sound and then the door opened, revealing Lincoln.

He didn't look like himself, however. He has been fine this morning, but it seems now that something was bothering him.

She looked at her little brother with a frown. "Hey are you alright?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I come in?"

He made a gesture, and went to sit on his bed. She sat down next to him. Next thing she knew, he had his arms wrapped around her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Oh I see what's wrong", she said to him. "You're sad about me leaving aren't you?"

He nodded as he buried his head in her shoulder. She then scooped him up into her lap, and soon she could feel the wetness on her shirt.

Lori couldn't help, but try to comfort him. They sat there for a few minutes before the boy spoke, "I don't know what I'll do without you, if I'm being honest".

She began to stroke his hair. "Oh Linky, you know that I'll always be here in a way right?"

"But you won't be here here"

She thought for a moment, and recalled something from long ago.

"Hey do you wanna hear a story?"

"Sure"

"Alright here goes", she said. "I'm not sure if you've ever hear this one before, or even remember it for that matter".

"You were about Lily's age and Mom and Dad couldn't get you to stop crying. They were so tired, and they had tried everything. You weren't hungry, you had a clean diaper, yet you still wouldn't stop."

"I felt bad for them, and I wanted to try and help. I was only seven at the time as well. I asked Mom if I could hold you, and so she put you in my arms. It took a few minutes, but somehow I got you to stop. It was from that moment that I knew you and I would have a special bond. That's why I can understand why you're so upset today."

"Wow I never knew about that one", Lincoln said as he sat up and wiped his eyes. "I guess it true though. I do look up to you a lot, more than I would like to admit. I love you".

Lori smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too little bro". They sat there in an embrace for a few more minutes, listening to the muffled sounds of their family yelling outside.

"Now how about you come down and help me with the rest of my stuff, and then we'll all go out for ice cream afterwards. My treat"

"I would love that".

 **A/N: I have to admit, this didn't turn out like I wanted it. I wanted to include an actual flashback to when Lori was helping baby Lincoln, but I just had her tell the story instead. That's actually the scene that inspired me to write this. Leave me a good review, and let me know what you thought about yesterday's episode "No Spoilers" too! And if you're reading this after all three aired, let me know which one was your favorite. I'm most excited for "Not a Loud"**


End file.
